


A Movie Script Ending

by cherryvanilla



Series: Glycerine [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now we all know the words were true in the sappiest songs.”  Or, a day trip filled with music, pizza, and another first for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Movie Script Ending

